This disclosure relates in general to learning and can include traditional classroom learning or on-line or computerized learning, and specifically to testing that can be a part of or associated with learning. Testing can be used to verify the degree to which a student has mastered a subject and/or developed one or several skills. In certain tests, a proctor received answers from the student and creates a record of these answers. Traditionally, limitations on the speed with which the record of the answers can be created has limited the effectiveness of this type of test. Thus, better methods and systems are desired to improve testing.